Sunroom
by Meriadie
Summary: Mituna and his younger brother Sollux grew up together and now live in a apartment Sollux has to work to pay off the rent because of Mituna's mental problems can't allow him to hold a job. Now Mituna gets a job at a small cafe and has to serve its regular customer Cronus Ampora, the man who constantly harrases him at school ((Bad summary, M for sexual themes later on))
1. Chapter 1

The morning light filtered through the window, it's curtains pulled back to reveal the lush and healthy forest outside. Dancing across the floor, the light finally made its way to a middle aged man's face. He let out a deep groan, his hand coming up to drag down his face as he turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Sleeping was his main goal right now, the day could wait. Atleast, he was hoping for that. The door burst open as a child yelled at his father's sleeping form.

"Daddy! Wake up already! You thaid you would take uth to the thream today!" the young child sang, his lisp distinct against his young child voice. He ran over and climbed onto the bed, crawling over the fluffy covers to shake his dad's shoulder. This earned the little boy a light push to the shoulder and a low chuckle.

"Yes, yes. I did say that didn't I... Sollux you can stop shaking me I'm awake!" he laughed, his words slow and drawn out. He sat up on the high bed and looked over at the small boy, who couldn't have been more than 5 years old or so. "How about you go grab Mituna and then we'll go?" he asked, although it was more of a command as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and onto the ground.

"Ugh, do we have to bring him? He alwayth ruinth the fun..." the little boy named Sollux whined, crossing his arms and looking down. After a long silence from his father, he knew that he wasn't kidding about going to getting his bigger brother. He sighed and slid off the bed, heading back out the door to the bedroom he shared with said brother. His father stood up and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Once in the room, Sollux already saw remenants of his brother being awake. The bed was messied, clothes were pulled out of there place in a failure to get his own clothes, and little coloring crayons had already been brought out and played with. But his brother wasn't in the room. Someone would probably see Sollux's bigger brother as being mean and a bully or something, but it wasn't that. Sollux let out another sigh and turned to go search in the family room, the room with the small television, a few video games and toys, and some pieces of furniture. The light danced around on the ground in this room too, as it did in all the rooms. A pretty sight, but to the small family, it was normal and almost boring now. One last place was on Sollux's list to check, and that would be the last one before he gave up and left him.

Sollux pushed open a heavy door near the back of the family room, leading into a sunroom with walls painted green and yellow, and a wall with large windows and another heavy door leading to the outside. It had a small table, a few pieces of random gidgets and junk that they had stored out there, and at one corner of the room a fortress of pillows and blankets. The sun shone warmly on the pile of blankets and pillows, and Sollux could see his brothers fluffy hair and hand poking out of it. He was coloring on the floor, and humming softly to himself. How he could see through the long dark curly locks of hair was unknown to Sollux, and also how his older brother could stand the disgustingly plain room. With another trademark sigh, Sollux stomped over to his brother and stared new addition of 'art' he was making on the glossy tile floor.

"Daddy doethn't like you drawing on the floor Mituna..." Sollux nagged. His brother, who was double his age, said nothing. "Daddy thayth that you have to come to the thream with uth." he added. Again, Mituna said nothing and kept his eyes down to the pink and green squiggle lines he was currently making. Sollux started to get impatient and swiped the crayons from the bigger boys grasp. "Daddy will leave you if you won't get up!" he yelled. Mituna looked up at him and tried to grab the crayons, but Sollux started to walk away before he could reach. Finally the older boy crawled out of his normal hiding place and spoke up.

"B-But Tholluxth! I don't wanna!" he whined, his lisp even worse than his little brother's. He finally got up and stumbled over to his little brother who had reached the door. "Give me my crayonth back now!" he shouted. Sollux ignored him and pushed open the door, not even waiting for him. Mituna caught the door weakly and followed him, key on getting his crayons back and returning to his 'castle'. Sollux made it to their room and shut it behind him, cleverly pushing the bed a little to block the door. Mituna tried to open it, but since he couldn't he quickly became confused and started to cry for his father. "Daddy! Tholluxth took my crayonth and won't give them back! He'th being a meany!" He yelled, seeming childish and running to his father's room.

His father was just walking out of the bathroom, ready for the day with his short cropped black hair barely brushed and his dual colored eyes shining. He tilted his head and looked over at Mituna. "What is it now?" he asked, knowing the situation already, although he didn't hear Mituna's accusation. "Mituna..." he sighed, "Sollux took your crayons didn't he?" Mituna nodded. "And you were drawing on the floor again right?" Mituna nodded again innocently. His father let out another sigh and walked over to Mituna, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking them out of the room. "You know you're not susposed to be drawing on the floor... Drawing on floors is bad, Mituna."

Mituna looked down and tried to lift his father's heavy hand off of his shoulder with a whine, stepping away a little but still walking with him. "Oh. I'm thorry..." he muttered. His father looked at him sadly and patted him on the back, knowing that it was useless trying to hug him, to comfort him like a father should be able to. Mituna didn't like to be touched, another thing on the list of things Mituna didn't like. People were another, and talking also, going on long trips, having things taken away from him, yelling - the list went on.

Sollux had already took down his barracade, cleaned up the room, and was sitting and eating his breakfast at the kitchen table. He looked like a smaller version of his father, his hair short and cropped and his eyes dual colored. Once he noticed them enter the kitchen and Mituna sit infront of him at the table, he let out a snort and started snicker as he saw his father sneaking up behind Mituna with a hair brush. This was going to be fun. He quickly picked up his bowl of cereal and dumped it into the sink and headed to the front porch. Mituna watched him and suddenly yelped as his hair was brushed out of his eyes. The brush caught on some of his tangles and made him yelp louder, his hands going up to try and smack the 'attacker', his father. His father continued to brush the boys hair, although when he was done he had earned some bruises to the arms, a broken glass of water that was tragically near the boy, and still a curly mass of dark hair. Though now Mituna's large dual colored eyes were shown and he quickly messed up his hair again with his hand. He looked exactly like he had before, making his father sigh.

After the two had got their breakfast and cleaned up a little, Mituna had long forgot most of what had happened that morning as they set off for the stream. He whined along the way, wanting to stay in his hiding spot, the sunroom, for the day. Like everyday. Finally they came to the soft trickling sound of the stream, the water crystal clear and sparkling. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small. The kids went to play around in the water, stripped down to their shorts. Their father say down on a large log and watched them with a smile, although in his eyes showed sadness and worry. Sollux soon left Mituna and started to chase crayfish down the stream. Mituna sploshed over to his dad and sat dripping on a round rock. For a while they sat in silence until Mituna actually spoke up. "Are you upthet at me for the floor?" He asked, looking over at his father and tilting his head.

His father blinked and chuckled, shaking his head. "No, Daddy just has a lot on his mind right now is all." He explained simply, which Mituna nodded to. Again they sat in silence, but Mituna could still tell he was upset at something. Mituna had trouble comprehending others emotions, but he could pick up on some that others would overlook because of there complex minds. Mituna wasn't complex, he was simple and didn't, he couldn't, overthink some things. His father was a master at hiding his emotions, but Mituna could always see through him.

As the sun began to set, they set back towards home. They had sandwiches while at the stream, and for dinner they ate leftovers from the night before. They all watched a little television, in which Mituna hid from the loud noise inside his bedroom. At bedtime, Sollux was led to bed, which Mituna was long asleep in. The little brother snuggled into him as their father tucked them both in. "Daddy, will you take uth to the thream again tomarow?" Sollux tiredly asked him. His father looked at him sadly and smiled, nodding slightly.

"Of course I will." he muttered. He soon stood up and left the room, turning off the light to their bedroom and the rest of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux woke up with a start for some reason, and shrugged it off as just a small bad dream that he just couldn't remember. It was early in the morning, similar to the morning before, yet it seemed clouded over. The small boy shrugged that off too, and he excitedly bounded out of bed to his fathers room. He slammed the door opened and called out.

"Daddy! Get up! Remember what you thaid latht night? Daddy?" Sollux went to the side of the bed to look in it only to find it empty. The covers looked messed up and the pillow astray, and the small boy huffed. He must have got up already, strange... Usually Sollux had to be the one to get him up. He checked in the bathroom and stormed out, determined to find his father and go to the stream yet again that day.

He walked down the hall and peeked back into his room. Mituna wasn't in his bed either but that was normal. Sollux continued to go into the living room, seeing no one still and the same in the kitchen. He growled in frustration and turned to the sun room, pushing open the large doors and glaring at the green walls he was confronted with. As he stepped inside, he noticed Mituna in his usual hideout and stopped over to him.

"Where'th daddy?" He barked at the bigger boy who was yet again coloring on the floor. Mituna, in response, shrugged idly like he didn't care. "Oh come on you idiot! No coloring on the floor!" he snapped and swatted the crayons out of his brother's hand. Mituna snapped his head up at Sollux and glared back at him.

"I don't know! Nngghhh I thhhaw him leave thith morning but I don't know where!" He yelled at Sollux and grabbed the crayons back up, continuing his drawing more aggressively. "And I'll draw where ever I want you thhhhtupid!" He growled through his clenched teeth.

To Sollux, his outburst was completely normal. He huffed and crossed his arms, thinking. "He thaid he'd take uth to the thream again today..." he muttered and sat beside his brother, who was happy again already. As he sulked, Mituna waited a moment before looking down at him and smiling wide.

"Don't worry. He might have had work today." He said cheerfully and nudged the smaller boy. Mituna then stood up and headed back to the interior of the house. "I'm going to get thome food if you want thome." he turned back to the still sulking boy as he reached the door. Sollux stood up and nodded, following his older brother out of the sunroom and to the kitchen. Once there, Mituna went to the pantry and pulled out a bag of cereal, placing it on the table and then going to the fridge to retreave the milk. Sollux sat at the table with his bowl at the ready, sighing sadly. His red and blue eyes stared silently as Mituna filled their bowls messily with the cereal and then the milk just as haphazardly. They both then began to eat in silence and dump there bowls in the sink.

"If daddy had work today then he lied to me latht night." Sollux huffed as he helped Mituna put the food away. He continued to pout as he followed Mituna into the living room to watch their morning cartoons, yet again in silence. Mituna though still had a happy grin on his face, not worrying about their dad's disappearance to his job.

The two brothers went through out their days normally, although Sollux stayed with Mituna most of it. He was grumpy that his plans were messed up and he had to stay inside. Anyway, the clouds outside had formed into dark storm clouds as the heavy rain beated down on the windows and roof. Night had fallen and Sollux started to get worried again.

"Mituna..." He called out to his brother while they sat in there room playing. He looked outside and saw that it was dark and the sun had long set. "Daddy cometh home when the sun is setting, now its all dark.. Do you know why it'th taking him tho long?" He continued, looking back at Mituna.

Mituna shot a smile up at Sollux. "Maybe he'th got to work longer today, or he went to the thtore." He comforted his smaller brother and yawned, getting up and getting into his bed. Sollux followed into his own, sighing. "Don't worry Tholluxth..." Mituna smiled at his brother warmly and turned around with his covers over him. Sollux smiled a little back and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

The next morning, the outside was dripping wet and still overcast, creating a grey setting once again. Sollux groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking over to see his brother not in his bed. He got out of his bed and walked to his fathers room. He knew his dad didn't ever work for more than one day in a row. He stumbled into the room of his father's once again, looking up to the bed. "Daddy?" He called out and walked to the bedside and looked over it. Again, no one was in it. Sollux heart turned to ice and dropped as he saw that the formation of the pillows and blankets were the same as the same before. He stared for a moment before a feeling over came him and he ran out, running to the sunroom where he knew Mituna was at.

As he burst into the sunroom he ran to the pile of blankets where Mituna did in fact sit on, doodling on the floor like any other day. The fluffy haired boy looked up as he heard Sollux stomp over to him and sit beside him, curling up and hugging his knees. "Tholluxth? What'th wrong? Why are you crying?" Mituna asked innocently, staring at him.

Sollux wasn't even aware of the tears that ran down his face as he shook, staring at the ground. "D-Daddy didn't c-come home latht night... I'm thcared..." Sollux cried out to his brother, burrying his head into his knees. Mituna blinked at him for a moment before he frowned.

"But daddy alwayth cometh home after work is done and thtuff.." Mituna murmmured and stood up. Sollux looked up at his bigger brother, his eyes red and his cheeks stained. "Daddy thayth to call that 991 number when there'th an emergenthy when he ithn't here, tho we thould call that?" Sollux nodded and stood up, wiping his eyes and following his brother who was already about to leave the sunroom and go into the kitchen.

"It'th 911 you dummy..." Sollux mumbled when he caught up and sat at the table. Mituna picked up the home phone from its dock on the counter and pulled the sheet of paper out of its magmitized place on the fridge, sitting at the table next to Sollux. Sollux stopped him before he could dial the number and took the phone from him. "I'll do it.." He muttered and dialed it, listening and waiting for whoever it was to pick up.

"Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" A kind sounding lady responded on the other end, and Sollux stammered into the phone, a little nervous.

"Uh, h-hello.." He started, "Um, our daddy didn't come home latht night and he told uth to call here if there'th an emergenthy. And it ith becauthe we're thcared and he doethn't do that." He explained, hoping that was all he had to say.

The lady was quiet for a moment and then spoke up again. "What's your name and age sweety? Is there anyone else at home with you?" Her voice was still kind as she talked.

Sollux looked at Mituna for a moment and continued to talk in the phone. "I'm Tholluxth and I'm thixthh. Then there'th Mituna and he'th uhh 10 I think. The only one elth who liveth with uth ith daddy."

"Okay.. Do you know your daddy's work number or anyone else we can call for you, Sollux?" She asked and Sollux thought for a moment before looking at the paper and reading the number of his work. "Alright and what's his name so we can call there for you and see if he's still there?"

"Um.. Hith name is Pthiioniic Captor. Uthually he only workth for a day and then cometh home before night, but he didn't and he didn't even tell uth he had work. He thaid we would go to the thream yetherday but we think he had work.."

After the woman told him to wait for a moment, she came back and spoke again. "Okay sweety, we called and they say he wasn't there yesterday and doesn't have to work until the end of this week. What's your address so we can come by and check on you?" Sollux read out their address. "Alright... we'll have someone out there and what they'll do is they'll pick you up and take you to the police department and keep you there for a while. They'll stick on note down so when your father returns he can come by and pick you up. Sound all good?"

Sollux though for a moment before giving the lady a 'mmhm' and saying their goodbyes, hanging up and turning to Mituna. His brother was staring at him to see what was going on. "Okay, daddy wathn't at work... but thome people are going to come over and I guethh pick uth up until daddy cometh back." Mituna blinked and nodded, getting up and walking over to the fridge for something to eat, Sollux following behind a little nervous.

After Sollux made them get changed and tidied up, like their father usually did minus Mituna's hair brushing, they both waited on the couch watching TV. A knock on the door brought them to attention and they hurried to open it, staring at the two tall men.

"Is this the Captor's residence?" The brown haired one asked. Sollux nodded and the man smiled down at him, kneeling to eye level. "We're here to pick you up. You might have to stay a few nights, so do you got your bags packed?" The other man was busy taping a laminated post on the door. Sollux shook his head and went back inside, the two men following and Mituna staring at the post.

As the men went ahead and looked around the house, confirming the dad's disappearance, Sollux was packing him and Mituna's bags and other nescesities, like tooth brushes and a hairbrush. They all rendievoused back to the front door, where Mituna was being unusually quiet. The two boys followed the men to the cop car in there drive way, and Sollux noticed his father's car gone. His saddened feelings came back as he stared to the ground, getting in the back of the blue and white car and buckling his seat belt. Mituna followed suit.

The drive was a little quiet, the men introducing themselves but the boys forgetting just as easily. They asked a few questions back and forth, Mituna being considerably quiet, unusual seeing as the ride was quite long. Mituna's dual colored eyes were trained to the changing outside landscape, the lush forest turning into a small town, and finally to the Police Departement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mituna!" Sollux practically screamed as he returned to the small appartment the two brothers shared. The normally clean kitchen had spilled liquids and foods like the older brother couldn't decide, in addition to the broken plate on the floor near the sink. Sollux was in his last year of middle school, Mituna in his last year of highschool. While Sollux was 14 and had the brains and maturity of a 30 year old computer programmer, Mituna was 18 and had the brains and maturity of a 10 year old brat.

Said brother ran into the kitchen where the fuming teenager stood, waving hyperly at him. "Hi Tholluxth! You're home!" He giggled and ran back into probably the boy's bedroom. Sollux followed not to far behind, sticking his foot in the doorway and stopping the closing door.

"What.. the hell... happened.. in the kitchen?" Sollux growled through his teeth as he threw the door open, walking over to the taller boy now returning to his video game.

Half of the appartment's rent was paid by the government due to them having no money after their father never returned and thus disappeared. Before Mituna was 18, the government paid all of it, but the coming of age into adulthood meant Mituna had to get a job and pay for it at least half of it. Mituna though, could barely keep a job for more then two days at the most due to his mental disabillity. Sollux had to stand up and lie about his age to keep the appartment, working for a computer store and barely earning enough.

Mituna smiled up at his brother, pausing the game. "I made thome thpathpetti for you! I ate thome and put it in the fridge, I think I did good!" he giggled innocently, and Sollux's angry face soften and he sighed.

"Thankth.. I guethh. Yeah you did good." he smirked and playfully ruffled the fluffy tangled mess on his older brother's head, known as his hair. This earned a whine and a smack to the hand, and Sollux laughed as he exited the room. He might as well start on cleaning the horrifying state of the kitchen up, and then maybe eat whatever the heck Mituna ended up making.

Mituna was left in their bedroom, continueing his video game happily. After a while, his cell phone rang and he groaned, pausing the game again and picking the phone up. It was a wonder the boy knew how to mess with the tiny thing, opening it up and seeing he got a text message.

"HOW'S MY MOTHERFUCKIN BRO DOIN'? :O)" Mituna giggle as he saw the message from his friend, Kurloz. He quickly replied, his typing on the small keyboard chaotic.

"KURL0Z5! H11! H4PPEY 7H4NK55!1" he quickly sent it with a smile, earning yet another beep.

"NICE. ARE YOU ON YOUR WAY TO MEENAH'S PARTY? IT'S A MOTHERFUCKIN MESS WITHOUT YA, BRO. ;O)" Mituna blinked and looked his phone's clock, reading it as 7:12. He stood up and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen and Sollux. He saw his younger brother with his laptop, hurridly typing and eating the not soft yet not hard spagetti Mituna had made. The noodles were probably put in a bowl of water and stuck in the microwave, but he had to enjoy it.

"Hey Tholluxth?" Mituna called, earning a grunt from his brother. "Kurlozth ith at a party and wanth to know if I can go. Can I? It'th at Meenah'th, I can walk." he explained with a small smile. Sollux nodded.

"I'll come by before midnight to pick you up, you're lucky it'th not a thcool night you little thit." Sollux lisped with a small chuckle waving his hand. "Now get going before I get the broom and hit you on the way out."

Mituna grinned and ran back into the bedroom, yelling a thanks as he pulled on a yellow and black hoodie over his grey t-shirt, running back out and to the door. Once outside, the sun was halfway over the horizon, almost unable to be seen through the cluttered subburb. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick 'on my way' text to his friend and running on the sidewalk. It was only five minutes before he arrived, loud music just under the unbarable level for the neighbors. It made his heart beat faster, slightly annoying him, but he grinned as he knocked on the door and the host opened the door.

"Nice of you to join us Captor, let yourself in!" Meenah said in her New Jersey accent, sweeping a braid off her shoulder and walking back into the house. Mituna wasn't far behind, closing the door behind him and looking for Kurloz. He soon found him and ran up to the curly haired man, waving.

"I'm here Kurlothh!" he yelled and smiled widely as the mute friend smiled back and waved. Mituna didn't mind that Kurloz didn't talk, it took him a while to understand it and even began to find it interesting when the tall dark boy signed his sentences to him, like now.

"Nice of you to join us, bro." Kurloz signed and waved his hand for Mituna to follow him. Mituna did, being led to the living room where many more of his friends were laughing and talking. He smelled alcohol and scrunched his nose. He sat down on the couch to where Kurloz was seated next to his deaf girlfriend Meulin. Mituna waved to her with a smile as well. "We've been motherfuckin dieing without you bro, the party don't start until you walk the fuck in" Kurloz sighned and chuckled near the end at his song reference.

Mituna laughed after he finally got it. "Really? Then we fuckkkkin' party!" He giggled and clapped his hands together. Meulin chuckled and Kurloz bro fisted him in response. A loud clapping noise caught their attention, Meulin turning her head to where everone else was looking. Everyone went quiet as Meenah stood in the middle of everyone, behind her a tough looking boy with dark slicked back hair and smoking a cigarette stood. His hands were stuffed in his pockets of his leather jacket and he had a somewhat smug grin on his face. Mituna frowned at him, not knowing who he was.

"Alright listen up you guppies! This here is Cronus and he's knew to the town, we gotta make him feel at home you hear? He's going to be in our classes too, so no hitting on him because," she chuckled and smirked, pointing to herself, "he's my boyfriend and I'll have your head you know?" Some laughed and some went up to the couple, greeting the new boy who calmly blended in. The party went back to normal except now with talk of the new boy and Meenah's relationship with him.

"He looks like trouble!" Meulin sighned and Kurloz nodded, shrugging a bit.

"Maybe, he might be nice. Who motherfuckin knows? He might become one of our bros." Kurloz signed and Mituna puffed out his cheeks.

"I think he'th thcary... " he muttered, then snickered, "He thucks on that thtick like he would a dick! And it'th thmelling up the room aaaghhhnnnn!" Mituna whined and kicked his feet, holding his head and scrunching his nose. Kurloz placed a hand gently on his shoulder and smiled down at Mituna, who calmed down and forgot about it already and swatted his hand away.

The three continued there conversations normally, Mituna's loud laughter always highlighting it. Soon another joined them, stomping over and plopping beside Mituna with his arms crossed and his face as red as his sweater.

"I can't believe that Cronus! I attempted to introduce myself to him kindly and he was so rude to me! He should be more greatful I was trying to tell him the certain things not to do here so his living here could go more smoothly bu-"

"Hi Kankri!" Mituna shouted and waved with a big grin. Kurloz and Meulin chuckled at his loud and delayed outburst.

"Uh.. Hello Mituna." Kankri blinked at him and smiled a little, sighing. "I see you're all as happy as ever. I can't even believe I was dragged to this party, I had studying to do, yet Porrim refused to leave me and-" He was interupted again by Kurloz sighning something about him and Meulin wanting a drink and getting up to go into the kitchen. He huffed and looked back at Mituna. "Okay then. So how are you toda-"

"I'm doing awethome! I made thpathpetti today by mythelf!" Mituna shouted, cutting Kankri off yet again as he remembered earlier in his house. "Tholluxth ate it tho it had to be good!" he laughed loudly and clapped. Kankri stared at him and chuckled softly.

"You're very funny Mituna.. I think I'll go see where Porrim is, I hope you don't mind." Kankri said and stood up, walking away. Mituna thought nothing of it and looked around to see who was there.

Rufioh seemed to be consoling Horuss, who was freaking out about something small. Damara wasn't far away from them, her outfit suggestive and snickering darkly, as if contemplating some way to attack Horuss for talking to her ex. Latula was talking to Porrim, being joined by Kankri who blushed in the presence of Latula. Aranea wasn't to be seen and neither was Meenah. Mituna concluded they were probably sucking face secretly in some closet. That only left...

"BOO!"

Mituna screamed and fell off the couch. Some heads turned at the loud outburst but continued with there conversations. Mituna glared up at the 'attacker' to find Cronus staring at him with a taunting smirk. "What wath that for you fucking dipthhhit?!" Mituna yelled.

Cronus sat on the couch and nudged you with his foot. "Just havin' some fun, no need to get your panties in a twist." Mituna puffed his cheeks up and stood up, sitting on the couch far away from Cronus as he could. "Hey, why the sour face? I just thought I'd come over and meet you, I've talked to everyone else."

"Maybe I don't want to meet you, cock thucker.." Mituna growled under his breath, crossing his arms. Cronus frowned for a moment before his sly grin reappeared on his face, scooting closer to Mituna.

"You're a funny kid aren't ya? Mental or somethin'? Got dropped on your head?" Cronus continued to verbally assault the boy, poking his arm. Mituna grunted and scooted farther away, staying quiet and muttering curses. Cronus continued to scoot closer, leaning his head close to appear threatening as he took a drag off his cigarette, blowing the smoke into Mituna's face, who in response coughed and covered his mouth and nose. "Listen here.. I don't like people like you.. Unless you want to be on bad terms with me, I'd advise you to cut the bratty act, kid."

"Get away from me..." Mituna muttered, and shrinked in his seat, hoping to find a way to escape. Cronus smirked darkly and tilted his head, his eyes squinting.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I think I should go tell Meenah how much you're disrespectin' me, don't think she'll like that, oh no.." Cronus hissed, making Mituna flinch.

Mituna looked down and instead of because he threatened to tell Meenah, he could care less about that, he felt bad that he apparently disrespected the larger man. "I'm thorry..." he sighed and frowned.

Cronus smiled and stood up, ruffling Mituna's hair who didn't do anything. "I didn't catch your name kid. I think you know mine, if your head comprehended my girl's sweet speech about me."

"Mituna.." He said, then whined and finally swatted at the hand that was still on his head. Cronus took his hand away and nodded, walking away and waving his hand.

"See ya around then, chief." He called, walking into the kitchen to probably get a drink. Mituna huffed and jumped when Kurloz sat down next to him, eyes wide.

"Hey bro, was that motherfucker messin with ya? Or," Kurloz started to sign but then stopped, thinking a moment before continuing, "Was he cool? You let his motherfuckin hand stay on you longer than I've ever seen anyone ever able to." Kurloz smirked.

Mituna blinked and tilted his head, his face showing signs of confusion. "What? Well I don't know..." he huffed and glared at the kitchen. "I hate him.. He'th tho mean like Kankri thaid! He wath all, oh you tho thtupid and ngnggghaaah I hate him tho much!" Mituna was yelling now and Kurloz waved his hand to come him down.

"I'll tell Meenah how he was fuckin with you bro, don't worry." Kurloz smiled. "Why don't you forget about him and enjoy the party? I hear Meenah's bustin out the alchohol man."

"I'm not one for alchohol... thorry." Mituna scrunched his nose and looked down. "Tholluxth would get mad at me." me muttered, and Kurloz patted his back making Mituna squirm.

"One drink won't motherfuckin hurt bro, come on." Kurloz sighned and got up, waving his hand for Mituna to follow. Mituna groaned and followed like his curly haired friend wanted, to the kitchen.

Once there, Mituna saw Meenah, Aranea, Meulin, and of course Cronus. He glared at the greaser, who in return smiled oily. Kurloz signed something to Meenah and she frowned at first, but then smirked and nodded. "Sure thing, let me get it for you first, then I'll take care of em."

Meenah went to her fridge and pulled out a couple beers, handing one to Kurloz, then to Mituna, the rest going on the table. After that she pulled Cronus into another room with a stern look on her face.

Mituna stared down at his drink and sighed, opening it and taking a small sip. Kurloz smiled warmly at him and nudged him happily, walking off with Meulin once again, with Aranea along the ride. He was left in the kitchen to quietly take sips from his drink, already feeling his head cloud over with the side affects of alchohol. He giggled to himself, then frowned when he could hear distant yelling from Meenah and what sounded like responses from Cronus trying to slide out of the situation.

A door slammed and Meenah walked back into the kitchen grabbing a beer and heading out, patting Mituna on the shoulder on her way. Mituna stood there confused for a moment, finishing his drink and thowing it in the garbage. A tap on his shoulder made him jump a little and he turned around to see Cronus, who didn't look too happy.

"So you went and tattled eh? You really are a brat." He hissed threw his teeth, glaring daggers into the smaller boy.

Mituna giggled, his slightly drunken state being clear. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cronuth." He tried to walk away, but Cronus held his arm out to stop him, grabbing him by his hood and pulling him back to look Mituna in the eye.

"Listen here you retard, you just nearly cost me a hot girl with your whiny ass. I suggest you cut the act and do me a favor, stop being a little baby you hear?" Cronus growled lowly.

Mituna stared at him and looked down, nodding. "I'm thorry.." he shifted his feet, his apology sincere.

"If you're sorry, get some brains and don't let it happen again." And with that, Cronus let go of the boys hood and stalked away, leaving Mituna to stand and pout, contemplating what he had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mituna had waited outside, waiting for Sollux to come by and take him home. Half the party had already left and was still losing its members. He had succeeded in avoiding Cronus the rest of the night, feeling a little hurt and scared by what he had said. His head was hurting immensly, not helping his head think. It was probably because of the little alchohol he did have. He heard his name called and looked up, seeing Sollux.

"Tho how wath it? Fun?" Sollux stood beside Mituna as he got up from his sitting position on the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. Mituna shrugged and started to walk with his younger brother, and Sollux knew by how he stumbled a bit and the alchoholic smell rolled off him that he was slightly drunk and tired.

"I met a new guy today.." Mituna muttered dryly. "He wath mean to me.." Sollux pushed his 3d tinted glasses up his nose and looked up at him, raising a brow. "Well, he kept calling me thtupid and wath jutht a real bully, I don't like him.." Sollux nodded and they continued their walk in silence.

Once back in there appartment, Mituna headed straight for the bedroom until Sollux stopped him. Mituna glared back at him, wanting to sleep and saw his brother going to the table and picking up a paper to read.

"There'th an opening spot at a cafe, I thought you might be interethted in applying, tho I did for you." Sollux explained, handing the paper to him. Mituna groaned and Sollux patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, the interview ith tomarrow and in the afternoon. It thoundth eathy enough."

Mituna huffed and rolled his eyes, muttering an 'alright' and taking the paper, barely looking at it and returning to his route to the bedroom. As he slipped into the doorway, he pulled his hoodie and shirt off and fell in the bed, throwing the paper somewhere on the floor. He hadn't even bothered taking his shoes off as he slipped into a heavy sleep. Sollux followed into the room, smiling softly as he saw his brother's sleeping form. He walked over quietly and pulled his shoes off, then going to his side of the bed and removing his shirt and shoes as well. He climbed in and fell asleep soon after.

The morning came soon enough, and Mituna groaned as the pounding in his head came to him full blow. He sat up, holding his head as the pounding increased. It probably wasn't a good idea to sit up, as his stomach did a flip and he had to swallow down the bile rising in his throat. This was why he didn't like alchohol...

He saw that Sollux was still asleep and went ahead and got up, going into the bathroom to fix himself up a little. Which certaintly did not involve brushing his hair. He left the bathroom and saw the paper on the floor. He picked it and read it over, then remembered his brother telling him of the interview that day and groaned. Apparently this one was for a cafe that seemed pretty quiet, he never heard of it before. It was close enough to walk, which was also pretty good, and the hours were afternoons so he didn't have to worry about school. He shrugged, sitting down on the floor to continued his paused game from yesterday.

The noise woke Sollux up who huffed and sat up, nudging his brother with his foot. "You read that paper Tuna? Get ready." Mituna whined and paused his game yet again, putting on a dramatic pout. "Oh can it, I talked to the people and they thaid you thounded okay, you might keep thith one." And with that, Sollux got out of bed and began his usual morning duties of getting ready and going to the computer.

While he was left in the room by himself, Mituna soon remembered more of the night before. The party was really fun, he could say. He played around with his friends and met... Cronus. He huffed, beating an enemy on his game violently. He hated him, just so much. And what he said to Mituna before the small boy had avoided him, to get brains. What did he know? He had brains, and they were probably, no they were, much better than his greasy one. He sighed, pausing the game. He didn't like the words that man had said, although he was used to taunts like that from many bullies, it actually hurt when he said it. Why was that?

Kurloz said that Cronus's hand was on him long, Mituna didn't think so. It was heavy and it hurt his head, so he swatted it away. What did Kurloz think, that he liked Cronus's hand on him? Um, no. No. He shivered, already wondering what Meulin had planned with her 'shipping chart'. He did not like Cronus, and he never would!

Mituna stood up and looked at his phones time. It was already four in the afternoon, the paper said it would be in half an hour. As if on que, sollux walked in with a button up shirt in his hands and threw it at him. "Put that on and bruthh you hair for onthe pleathe."

"But I don't want to bruthhh my hair, Tholluxthh!" Mituna whined, taking his shirt off and putting on the button up shirt. He stood up and walked over to Sollux who buttoned the shirt up for him.

"You have to or elthe they won't take you. You need thith job." Sollux sighed, finishing the buttoning and pulling him into the bathroom. Mituna whined loudly and dragged his feet, although Sollux was strong enough to push him in, throwing a brush at his brother. "Now bruthh your hair! Water it down if you have to." He grumbled, walking out.

Mituna whined and wet the brush, brushing his hair and flinching when he came across one of the many tangles. By the time he was done, he was close to tears and his hair fell into his face in waves, still looking curly and wild. He dropped the brush and walked out, glaring at Sollux who snickered.

"Don't be a baby, now let'th go or elthe you'll be late." Sollux smirked and started to walk out the appartment, Mituna not far behind. It wasn't far to get to until they came upon the tiny cafe with quite a few people inside. As they walked in, Mituna's eyes were scanning the whole place. He followed Sollux to the back and sat down at a small table, the other end a tall big man sat down.

"So which one of you is.. Mituna Captor?" He asked, and Mituna waved his hand and smiled widely. "Alright. Well, you're brother put in your application for you, I see you have a few... disabilities that make it hard for you to get into some jobs?" Mituna blinked and Sollux nodded for him. "Well, you seem like a chipper young lad, and thats good. Do you think you'll be able to run around and take peoples orders, then give them what they want?" Mituna smiled nodded. "Then you got it, nice working with you." The big man smiled and stood up, stretching.

"That'th all?" Sollux asked, blinking. "I wath expecting.. a little more? I don't know."

"Well, I'm not that big on 'professional' things. He seems pretty good, so I'll take him. " The big man offered his hand to shake Mituna's. "My names Mr. Vantas."

Mituna didn't shake his hand, instead he smiled wide. "Oh, I thought you looked familar! You're Kankri's dad right?" The man nodded and laughed.

"You know my son, eh? Well that must make you even better!" He chuckled and pulled his hand away, scratching the scruff on his chin. "I hope you can come in tomarrow afternoon, Monday, that sound good? Here's your uniform and do get a drink on the way out!" Mr. Vantas smiled, handing Sollux a bag of cloths.

"Ah! I want a thmoovie Tholluxthh!" Mituna giggled and ran out to the front, waiting for his brother to catch up and buy him his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Mituna walked to the bus stop only a minute away from his appartment, his hair all over the place and his bag slung over his shoulder. He grumbled something, and Sollux nudged him with his shoulder. He didn't like to go places right away in the morning, it hurt his head and made him sleepy. Especially to school.

The bus wasn't long away, stopping at their stop and letting them on. Mituna followed his brother onto the bus, heading for the back where he usually sat, until a hand pulled him into the seat beside him. "Ughhh what the fuckkk?" He whined, looking up to see Kurloz and smiled. "Oh hi Kurlozth.. Why are you so far up? Did the dipwad make atthhhigned theatth or thomething?"

"The new guy is sitting back there in your seat, bro. I thought it'd be better to sit motherfuckin up here you know?" Kurloz signed, frowing. Mituna blinked and huffed, glaring back to where he saw Cronus with Meenah.

"He ith jutht... aghghnnnn!" He held his head in frustration, not wanting something like this to happen so early in the morning. He huffed and laid back in the seat, closing his eyes. "Kurlozth, why can't we jutht throw him infront of the buth or thomething?"

Kurloz chuckled and nudged him, signing again. "It's alright my bro, he will fall the the mirthful messiahs soon enough and he shall be at our mercy." Mituna giggled and nodded, swinging his legs as the bus made its way to the school.

As the two made there way into the halls, Mituna gasped as he remembered what happened the day before. "Ah! Kurlozth guethh what!" He didn't give his friend time to answer, "I got a job yethterday at a drink plathe! And Kankri'th dad ith my bothh!" He giggled and smiled at Kurloz who gave him a thumbs up. They went there separate ways to go to there homerooms, waving at eachother as they went.

Once in the classroom, Mituna took his seat in the back row, closest to the window. He rested his head on his hand and stared outside before he heard a rustle beside him and some books being set down. Mituna turned to see and groaned, his head falling in his hands.

"Cronuth what are you doing here? Pick another theat and go suck Meenah'th putthy pleathe?" He whined, glaring at the greaser who was getting his things together.

"No can do chief, please I hate being in here enough as it is." Cronus huffed, glaring at the front of the class. Mituna then realized that he got to stay in this room all day because it was the special ed class. This was the special ed class. Why was Cronus in here?

Mituna snorted and smirked. "Tho what'th wrong about you Mr. I'm tho cool? Or are you jutht ditching clathh by being in here?" Mituna squinted his eyes at the bigger man.

Cronus rolled his eyes and flicked Mituna's forehead. "Apparently because I'm more street smart rather than booksmart, they think they can lable me as a slow learner and put me in here. This is fucking stupid I tell you, having to be in this class with a bunch of retards." Cronus muttered.

Puffing up his cheeks, Mituna leaned in again still smirking. "That maketh you a retard too." He ducked before Cronus's hand could connect to his face and snickered, the bell ringing and the teacher walking in.

"Alright kiddos, time to get to work, oh joy." Mr. Hussie said, setting his things down on the front desk and continued the day with there lesson.

For most of the day, Mituna found himself learning a lot about Cronus that he didn't think he would. Why would he want to learn about him? Apparently, whenever Mr. Hussie would call on him to read something out of one of the text books he would complain, then read but had to get help to say the words. Even Mituna knew some of the words better, which made him feel a little better. The same with math and all the other subjects, Cronus actually did have a problem with it all. The reason Mituna was in the class was just behavioral issues and such, he was an average student otherwise.

As Mituna was coloring a color by numbers assignment, he snickered and looked over at Cronus. Mr. Hussie had got on him for coloring it wrong, and he had said he colored it the way he wanted and whined about creativity being in absense in the class.

"Hm I wonder how the other'th would take it if they found out you were in here.." He whispered to him, smirking darkly. Cronus immediatly glared at him.

"How about this cheif, you don't tell anyone about this, I won't tell them you're a straight up retard freak and they should all steer clear of you, alright?" He hissed under his breath. Mituna frowned and squinted at him.

"What do you mean, I'm not that.." Mituna muttered and Cronus shrugged.

"Who do you think they'll believe, you or me?" Cronus responded and grinned darkly. Mituna was about to say something until Mr. Hussie tapped his ruler on his desk to get their attention.

"No chit-chat back there, now on you'll have a small project to do with a partner tonight, whether it be staying after school or going to eachother's houses or the internet, even over the phone would be possible. You have to write up a report on anything you would like, about 5 paragraphs long and looking nice. I'll put you in pairs so don't even bother trying to find your friends." Mr. Hussie explained, going around the room and pairing people up. Cronus sighed and Mituna looked out the window idly.

"Ah yes, you're the last too so you too get to be together. Good luck!" Mr. Hussie said quickly and waved his hand for everyone to go as he returned to his desk.

"What... Is he.. fuckin' serious now?" Cronus stared blankly at the teacher, then let his head fall and hit the desk. "No no no..."

"Oh thutup I hate thith ath mucthh ath you do bithcuit dick suck." Mituna muttered as he gathered his things, already leaving the room. Cronus caught up to him.

"Okay, mutual hate aside, we have to do this report, I can't fail this year. What are we going to do chief?" Cronus asked, looking at his partner sternly, who shrugged. "What? Speak to me little shit, c'mon."

"I can't do it, I have to go to work.." he grumbled, looking down as he walked. He then looked up and grinned at him. "Tholluxth got me a job and it'th theemth fun! I get to give people drinkth and wear a uniform. " he giggles and Cronus stares at him.

"Oh wow, so you actually have a valid excuse other than bein' a huge retard, that's nice. Well, I guess I'll do it by myself. Can't have you're stupidity cloggin' the paper up, you'll thank me later for the grade." Cronus huffed and stomped away in his direction and Mituna frowned, walking to the busses.

Once home, he dropped his bag on the floor and took his shirt off, also dropping that on the floor. Sollux followed behind him and sighed heavily, having to pick up after him.

"Go get ready already tho you can go, don't even try to play video gameth, come on chop chop." Sollux clapped his hands and Mituna jumped, running to put his new uniform on. He nearly tripped on himself, pulling his pants off and putting the new ones on. He grabbed the shirt and attempted to put it on, freaking out as he couldn't get it on. He whined loudly for Sollux to help, who walked in soon to help him put it on right.

"Thometimeth I juth don't get you." Sollux sighed and smiled as he patted Mituna's hair down, earning a slap to his hand. "Don't thcrew up thith time, alright?" Sollux gave his brother a thumbs up as Mituna ran out the house in the direction he was told.

Mituna slowed down as he neared the cafe and entered, the bell ringing as he opened the door and closed it. He walked to the back and smiled at his manager, who walked up to him and waved.

"Early! That's good! Now lets see, here's a pencil and pad, go around to people who don't look like they've had their food and ask if they'd like anything, if not just come back and wait until anyone new comes in and takes a seat. Once you get an order, come back and tell one of us. We'll give it to you and you need to give it to the customer and ask for the needed money. Got it?" Mr. Vantas explained. Mituna nodded, hoping he knew what to do. Mr. Vantas nodded in return and pointed over to Kankri who seemed to be doing his homework at the front counter. "If you have any questions, go ahead and ask Kankri, I'll also be working but more in my office." he waved at Mituna as he hurried back into his office.

Mituna blinked and looked around, seeing there was only a few people there that already had their drinks. He walked over to Kankri and poked his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Oh! Mituna, I forgot you were working here, do you need anything perhaps?" he laid down his pencil and smiled at Mituna, who shrugged and sat beside him. "So how do you like this so far? We'll be getting more people soon as the students get out of school, so be on your gaurd. Not saying I'm assuming you can't handle it, just that it may be good advice incase you ever forget and I don't mean anything bad as I say it, just a helpful boost for a better time here." Kankri began to rant and Mituna scratched his head, thinking.

"I... uh, it'th okay. Tho you jutht make the drinkth or thomething?" Mituna asked, swinging his legs. Kankri nodded and picked back up on his work.

"Yes and you bring the orders to me. You're shift should start now, so be alert. I think there's someone already, go get him." Kankri smiled softly and put his books up in a neat pile to the side, preparing the machines and other things for the next wave of customers. Mituna nodded and got up as well, going over to the persons table and smiling, holding up his pad and pencil.

"Uh.. Hi there. Would you like anything?" Mituna looked at the person. Sollux had helped him with nice sayings so he wouldn't get in trouble and make the cafe better. The young woman nodded and looked at the small menu already at the table. She looked like she was young enough to be in school still, yet old enough to be in maybe the last few years of highschool maybe at the size of her chest. Mituna giggled softly.

"Yes, I think I'll have a coffee with milk in no sugar with a roll please?" she smiled sweetly at Mituna, who nodded and wrote it down quickly.

"Okay... tho I'll get it fatht, and how much ith it..?" Mituna stared blankly for a moment before bending over a little to look at the menu himself, the woman giggling a little. "Oh okay.. you'll have to pay that and I'll write it down in cathe too. Before you leave though, I guetth. Tho bye." he waved and went to Kankri, showing him the paper with a smile. "Wath thith good?"

"Yes, very nice. I'll get it in a minute, give me a moment." Kankri rushed around, soon handing Mituna the drink and bread roll. "So give that to her and when she seems done or if you think somethings wrong, just go up to her and ask her for anything. If she's done, ask her to pay and tell her to have a good day, alright?" Kankri smiled and gave Mituna a thumbs up before going back to his business.

Mituna hurried to the lady and put the order in front of her, waving his hands a little. "Careful, that'th tho hot!" The lady giggled and Mituna had to think again. "If.. you need anything jutht get my attention. Or if you're done and want more or anything, yeah?" He nodded and left the lady, waving a little.

He continued the process for a while, maybe an hour or two before he came to a table, asking the usual and looking at the pad in his hand ready to write. It was getting really busy.

"So this is where you work chief? Well shit.." a familiar voice snickered and Mituna looked up, seeing Cronus, of course. Mituna glared at him.

"Ugh what are you doing here di- ughh..." He had to refrain from using 'bad language' as Kankri had warned as he caught Mituna swearing his head off when he stubbed his toe in the back. Cronus gave him a strange look and set down his pencil he had been using on his paper.

"Well chief, I was simply working on our report, in case you've forgotten. Thats a nice little outfit you got on there, sad that it has to be worn by a retard." he laughed and grinned slightly at him. "So when do you get off work here? Maybe you can.. ugh help me out, so I don't have to tell teach about how you wouldn't help me and you get a zero on this damn thing." he growled lowly so only Mituna could here.

Mituna shifted his weight on his other foot and thought, fiddling with his pad. "I guethh I could athk Kankri. Thith buthy hour ith almotht done he thaid." he muttered and looked around, seeing less people than before. He left Cronus without another word to go to talk to Kankri about the proposition.

Kankri perked up as Mituna neared, handing him a ready drink to go to a table. Mituna grabbed it and thought for a moment before remembering what he was going to say. "Oh, Cronuth ith here and he wanted to know when I got off. Tho we can do thome homework together."

Blinking, Kankri looked at the clock hanging on the wall before looking back at the bushy haired boy. "Actually your shift ended about thirty minutes ago, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but you've been doing so well and one of dad's friends should have tooken over by now. Go ahead and sit down and I'll ask dad about it. " Kankri ushered Mituna away as he hurried to the back to consult his father.

Mituna took the drink in his hand to the table it was supposed to go to and smiled, walking back to Cronus and sitting down. "Okay, tho much confuthing thingth. What time ith it even?" He said in a grumpy tone, scratching his head and grabbing the paper to look at it.

"Like, about eight o'clock chief. Get yourself a watch or something, it will do you good." Cronus grumbled, playing with the pencil as Mituna read the few lines Cronus had written.

"Cronuth, ithn't thith thuppothed to be like a page long? It'th not even half, the wordth don't even look like half of them are thpelled right. Pthhttt, dummy!" Mituna giggled and covered his face as Cronus threatened to throw the pencil at him, still smirking.

Cronus lowered the pencil and huffed. "Not my fault.. This assignment is fucking stupid." He rolled the pencil up and down the table. "How about I tell you what to write, and you write it. Just don't fuck it up."

Mituna nodded and took the pencil away from the greaser, erasing the small of what he had and readying himself to write. "What ith it going to be about even?" he asked.

"Music." Cronus simply said and started to occupy himself with messing with the sugar packets.

"Can there be thome thingth about video game muthic too?" Mituna asked, hoping he wouldn't have to write things down only to rap or country or whatever Cronus liked. Cronus nodded, shrugging lifelessly.

"Sure. Doesn't really matter I guess."

Once the paper had been finished, actually two pages finished, Mituna had found out a lot more about Cronus than earlier that day. He liked slow music, like love songs and things with guitars or beats. And he could tell things really nicely, not too fast that Mituna couldn't get it all, but slow and detailed that Mituna could actually understand what he was writing down instead of putting random things he had no clue about on paper. At the end, they had an actually decent paper. It was written in Mituna's scribbly writing, yet more spelling and grammer wise correct. Mituna thought Cronus's handwriting was nicer than his, but he honestly couldn't spell worth shit.

Mituna found himself contemplating about this boy, this man who had harassed him so much. It wasn't that he was liking him in anyway, as a friend or.. no. Why would he even think that, Cronus was way to gross to even remotely think about things like that. The hopeless romantic creeped Mituna out to the furthest and yet intrigued him about how much he kept hidden behind that cool visage.

They walked outside together and Mituna handed Cronus the papers. It was dark, an hour had passed while creating the report. Cronus took the project and stuck it under his arms as he lit a cigarette, his face being illuminated for a moment before the stick started to smoke. He blew some smoke out and bounced up and down on his heels as he looked around the streets, the silence being shared between them as they welcomed the fresh air. Well as much as Mituna could get, what with that cigarette smelling around them and the smoke wafting into his face. He coughed a little.

"What the fffuck ith that thupid thmelly thing? Thtop it.." Mituna muttered as he stuck his hands in his pockets, hiding them from the chilly autumn air. He could see his breath in puffs it was that cold, he should have brought his jacket.

".. It's called a cigarette half wit. I hate em', but I love em'." Mituna raised an eyebrow at him and Cronus shook his head. "You wouldn't understand, don't try it chief." He chuckled and wiggled the stick between his fingers, a clump of ash falling. Soon he dropped the whole thing and crushed it with his foot with a sigh. "I really need to quit but ehhh, you know."

Suddenly Mituna found that Cronus wasn't being as hard on him as before. Almost like they had a connection, an understanding, silent agreement with eachother. As if Cronus knew what he was thinking, he turned around and started to walk down the sidewalk, raising his hand in farewell.

"See ya soon cheif."

Mituna stared as the taller highschooler dissapeared into the darkness, feeling strange, like an awe or contemplating all these things inside his head about the strange greaser. He suddenly, out of random impulse, touched his cheeks and found they were very hot to him.

He'd have to ask Sollux if he was getting a fever when he got home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school, Mituna sat down at his desk warily. He hadn't slept well last night, yet Sollux said he wasn't getting a cold or anything. The bus ride was hectic for him, he found himself sneaking glances at Cronus and he didn't know why. He felt strange. Like he wasn't a shoe that day or something, but no, Sollux made sure he had his shoes on everyday like everything else.

Kurloz wasn't there that day, and Mituna was some how releived. For some reason he didn't want to let Kurloz know he was staring at Cronus and acting funny around him. He didn't want anyone to know and hoped it wasn't obvious. He wasn't this self concious and skeptical about what people though before, he knew the other students always picked on him behind his back, but when Cronus comes in the picture he freaks out.

He sighed, scratching his head. Sollux refused to give him Advil that morning for the headache he had, telling him he would still be going to school. That confused Mituna even more. Did he seem like he didn't want to go to school? Well, he sure didn't want to see Cronus today, yet he was intent on staring at him.

Mituna jumped as he heard some rattling next to him as someone settled in the desk beside him. Yet again, it was Cronus. Mituna whined softly but didn't say anything. He suddenly remembered something and squinted his eyes at the greaser.

"You better have the paperth! My hand hurt after writing all of it and I won't do it again!" Mituna complained, picking at his pencil's eraser. Cronus blinked and nodded, rumaging through his bag for the papers.

"Yeah, I do. Calm your tits chief, right here see?" Cronus waved the papers in Mituna's face before putting it on the smaller boy's desk with a smirk. "I'm glad your pain was at least worth it, dimwad."

Mituna frowned and huffed, looking to the front of the class as the bell rang. He felt dissapointed as the regular Cronus was back again today, not the almost nice Cronus from the night before, outside the cafe. He felt even more hurt by the insults, more than before. He used to brush insults and names off, but he thought Cronus's opinion was.. nice. And he felt upset that Cronus had brushed him off yet again as the dumb person he was.

He shook his head a little. He realized his thinking was starting to get weird. It wasn't like this at all the day before, when he was only fueled by the namecalling Cronus gave him.

As Mr. Hussie began to talk and give them assignments throughout the day, Mituna couldn't help but stare at Cronus every now and then, studying his face and all the small details. He couldn't concentrate on his work well and thanked Mr. Hussie silently for not doing read alouds that day. As the teacher went around to pick up the reports, he skimmed over Mituna's and Cronus's and nodded.

"Well now, you two didn't make a complete mess of it, I congragulate you two. I think you make a good pair, so you'll be assigned as partners more often, how about that?" Mr. Hussie grinned, almost evilly. Cronus was just opening his mouth, about to complain before Mituna spoke up.

"That'th okay." He said simply, coloring something. Cronus glared at him and Mr. Hussie chuckled.

"Then it's settled! Now class have a good day and don't forget to bring those white board markers for extra homework credit." He shouted to the class as everyone started to file out of the room.

Cronus stood up and leaned down, tapping Mituna's head. "Okay, what the hell. You've just stepped to a whole new level of retard, I hope you know." Cronus growled.

Mituna shrugged and stood up, gathering his things. "Well, I'm thorry. But if you're going to be at the cafe a lot, then that'd be nicthe. It'd be eathier to do the homework than with other people either, I doubt either of uth would want to get partnered up with Calliborn or anything."

Cronus huffed and nodded, sliging his bag over his shoulder and nodding. "I guess you're right for once, dipshit." He muttered.

Mituna realized Cronus could have left the room a long time ago with everyone else rather than strike up a conversation like this. Maybe Mituna was just thinking about it too much, but he felt happier now. He grinned at the taller boy and walked around to leave the class by his side.

"If you want, I can athk Tholluxth if you can come and play video gameth with me thith weekend. I got a new one from Tulip and Tholluxth doethn't want to play multiplayer with me." Mituna could feel his cheeks get hot again and wondered why, shaking his head a little as they entered the hallway.

Cronus was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah I guess. I don't have anythin' goin' on this weekend so that'd be cool. What kind of game is it?" he yelled over the loud crowd popullating the halls.

Mituna got squished closer to Cronus, making his cheeks feel hotter. He needed to get Sollux to give him that medicine. "Jutht thome thhooter game, it theemth pretty cool. It hath zombieht in it too." He yelled in response, letting out a breath in relief as they got outside to the buses, being less crowded. Mituna followed Cronus onto their bus, yelping a little as he was pulled away from his regular seat and pulled to the back. He was pushed into a seat in the very back of the bus and Cronus sat beside him. Mituna raised an eyebrow at the greaser, who shrugged.

"We're chill dude. You get to sit next to me, be grateful will ya?" He chuckles and ruffles Mituna's hair. No one else sat around them, apparently a lot of people didn't like Mituna much, or maybe Cronus? Only Cronus and some of Mituna's friends too sat in the back. Kankri behind them sitting beside Porrim, Latula taking the one person seat. Rufioh and Horuss sat in the seat across from them and in front of them was where Kurloz and Meulin sat, then Mituna sat infront of them and across from him would sit Damara. This was the seat Mituna used to sit in, before Cronus took it. But he had it back now, he thought.

As the bus started up, Mituna looked out the window and watched as everything was passed by. Cronus talked to the people around him, hitting on Damara a little before Meenah yelled at him from the front of the bus. Oh that's right. Cronus and Meenah were together. That little bit of information suddenly made Mituna frown. His heart felt cold and hurt a little as if it was twisting. Why did it matter to him? Did he want more of Cronus's attention. He suddenly felt hopeless, not even wanting to attempt to meddle with Cronus. He wasn't meddling with Cronus, he wasn't doing anything with Cronus. He hated Cronus, he remembered saying that to Kurloz. He layed his head against the cold window, feeling his eyes stinging a little. He wanted to sit next to Kurloz again, he wanted his seat back for himself, he wanted to do his work with someone else, he wanted Cronus gone, he wanted his thoughts to go back to normal.

He whines a little, holding his head as he started to freak out. He realized he wanted a lot of things, but they couldn't happen. He wanted his stop to come quickly, he wanted to go to sleep, he wanted more space right now. Cronus was taking up too much of the seat, he takes up too much space as it is! He needed to move, now.

He growls a little, glaring up at Cronus who was chatting to Rufioh beside him. Thankfully, the bus stopped at his stop. Cronus blinked and got up, letting Mituna out. Mituna hurried off the bus, keeping his head down and walked the sidewalk fast, feeling his eyes get wet. He ran up the steps of the appartment, opening the door and letting his bag fall on the ground. He trudged into the kitchen and felt his cheeks getting wet also, tears falling down the burning skin. His head pounded and he couldn't wait for Sollux to get home from the computer store. Why did he have to work today?

He pulled a chair up to the cabinets and stood up on it, looking through the medicine for what Sollux usually gave him. He could get it himself, he didn't need his help with anything. He could do things on his own perfectly fine. Through blurry vision from the tears, he looked at all the bottles, forgetting whether Sollux gave him pills or liquid medicine. He saw a lable with night time cold with a long name under it. He grabbed that and got off the chair, reading what you needed to take it. He had all the symptoms he guessed. He had a headache and he knew he had a fever, maybe it would even help with his groggy head and all its jumbled thoughts. He didn't know how much to take, so he got a small cup and poured the dark red liquid to fill almost an inch of the cup. That wouldn't hurt, and he made a face as he downed it, thowing the cup in the sink when he was done. His head was already feeling more tired and he got mad at the medicine. He thought it would help his head, not make it worse.

He knocked the container of the liquid medicine over when he reached to get it, whining as it spilt on the table. He didn't feel the tears stop and finally gave up. Going to his room and taking his clothes off, he plopped down onto the bed. He remebered he had to go to the cafe that day again too. And see Cronus again. He whines and buries his head in the pillows, closing his eyes tightly and letting the medicine take it's toll and knock him out.

He heard a door slam open yelling. The lights turned on and he buried his head under the pillow, whining a little. After a while he recognized the voice screaming was Sollux and wondered what it was. Was there an emergency?

Mituna sat up, rubbing his eyes and then his head. At least his head felt better, for now. Sollux was in the room and pacing around, throwing his hands around as he yelled. Mituna couldn't register what he was saying but he didn't like it already. Why would he be mad at him when he just woke up? He sniffles, laying back down and pulling the covers over his head. They were yanked off of him and Sollux grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back up to look him in the eye. He was awake enough now to know what he was saying.

"What the hell happened in here, why aren't you at work, and what'th with you lately? You dumb atth fuck, I can't thtand you anymore!" Sollux threw his hands up again, pacing across the room again and continuing to rant. Mituna frowned, looking down.

"I'm thorry.." he muttered quietly.

"If you're tho thorry why don't you act like it for once and be better next time?" Sollux snapped, mimicking Cronus's words. That's right, the Cronus problem still isn't gone. He felt his eyes sting as it all came rushing back to him, the stress of the bus ride, the stress of the whole day.

Sollux's words stung even worse than Cronus's, as if adding to it and telling him it was true. He suddenly felt out of place, like a nuissance and a burden. He didn't realize Sollux wasn't yelling anymore and was beside him, talking again, no doubt adding to the list of things wrong with him. He cheeks felt wet again and he got angry, already hearing Sollux's mocking voice telling him it was alright. But it wasn't.

"Mituna come on, thtop crying! I didn't mean it! It'th okay." Sollux was saying softly, rubbing Mituna's back. Mituna growled a little and slapped his hand away, standing up and grabbing his uniform, putting it on. Sollux followed him. "Mituna, thop it. You don't need to go to work, I'll call and tell them you were thick. I'm thorry okay?"

Mituna shook his head and put his shoes on, opening the door and shutting it behind him. His hair was a mess and his face was wet, the tears still running down his cheeks as he stomped down the steps and down the sidewalk in the direction of the cafe. He cried a little harder as he never heard the door open again behind him, half hoping for Sollux's calm voice. But no, he was too stubborn to accept it and he knew it. He had to go to his job and show Sollux he could do things on his own, like he was supposed to instead of failing at it like he had so far. It was dark out and he wondered what time it was, Cronus's words echoing in his head to get a watch. He needed to see Cronus, yet he didn't want to. He felt that Cronus was the one to go to, not Kankri or Kurloz, definately not Sollux.

He got to the cafe and went to the front desk, wiping his face and trying to look a little bit presentable. "Hi Kankri.. ith my thift over now or can I thtill work?" He muttered, his voice cracking. Kankri blinked at him and set the drink he had just made on the counter and walked over to Mituna.

"You're brother called actually and told us not to let you work because you.. weren't feeling good. Here, please it down. I'll get you a smoothie, how about that? I can pay for it, don't worry." Kankri said with a soft voice, leading him to a booth off to the side and going back to the counter to quickly make Mituna a smoothie like he said. He hurried back to him and set the blended drinkd own in front of him and put his hand on the dishevled boy's shoulder for a moment before returning to his job.

Mituna stared at the drink and pulled it closer to him, drinking it slowly. His face felt wet and sticky, but the tears had stopped. He just wanted to forget about everything. He sighed and played with the straw, jumping a little as he felt a weight beside him. He looked over and saw Cronus.

"Hey chief.. I was gettin' a little worried about you, I didn't see you workin' today." He said slowly, almost carefully. Cronus was worried for him? He was almost grateful but then he remembered that all he was was a burden and only causing Cronus as much stress as he had to Sollux. He whined a little, looking back down at his drink.

Cronus sighed a little. "Sorry if I'm like, just making everything worse, I'm just tryin' to help. " Great, now he had implied to Cronus that he didn't appreciate his help, just like with Sollux. He whined louder and held his head, feeling a pressure behind his eyes and his eyes water again. "Ah shit, um.." Cronus started, seeing him only get worse.

"I just.. You know, I'm sorry for all I says to ya chief.. I didn't mean any of it. I mean, callin' you a retard and stuff, I shouldn't have said that. Because, well, I'm sorta dumb too so yeah.." He rubbed the back of his neck and Mituna sniffled. "We're friends. I like you, ya know? You're pretty cool."

Mituna wanted to tell him so many things, that he wanted to be more than friends, he wanted to be with Cronus forever, that he absolutely loved Cronus and was at peace with him more than he was with anyone else. He didn't even know what he was thinking now, all of that came out of the blue. He opened his mouth a little, but no sound came out. He didn't know if he wanted any to.

"I like you too Cronuth." He didn't realize that was his own voice. His cheeks heated up again, but he didn't feel the tears. He stared at his drink, not hearing anything from Cronus, so he continued. "I.. like you a lot. Becauth you're nicthe to me and I like being around you. And I don't like Meenah anymore. Becauthe thhe'th.. with you. And I want that. But you probably not tho I guethh it doethn't matter." He grumbled, grabbing his drink and taking a small sip out of it. It had all went smoother than he'd thought, probably becuase he knew he was destined to fail with Cronus, that he would hate him just like Sollux did now.

Cronus didn't say anything, letting it sink in. He cheeks blushed as his eyes widened at Mituna. He took a small gulp, grabbing the smaller boy's hand and pulling him out of the seat and out of the cafe. Mituna yelped a little, afraid he was going to beat him up or something. Before he had knew it, he was pressed against the wall of the cafe, pinned between it and Cronus.

Cronus's lips were also pressed against his own, and Mituna didn't know what was happening at first. The darkness shrouded them and kept them hidden, the chilly air making Mituna shiver and wrap his arms around Cronus's neck as he was being kissed. He decided to kiss back, nervously and slowly.

Cronus had pulled back and Mituna whined softly, thinking he had done something wrong and wanting more. As they caught their breath, Mituna's cheeks burned again and he pressed against Cronus, shivering in the cold night's air. Cronus smiled a little, wrapping his arms around him and holding Mituna to him more.

"Would you like to come to my place for tonight?" he whispered, looking around a moment. "It's gettin' pretty cold and.. well yeah." He gave one of his oily grins, but this one was sincere, Mituna could tell. He nodded, smiling a little in return.

"O-Okay.."


	7. Chapter 7

Cronus pushed Mituna against his matress, getting on top of him as he continued to lick and bite on the smaller boys neck. Mituna moaned softly in response, his arms wrapping around Cronus's neck and pulling him closer.

Everying had happened in a rush. They walked to Cronus's appartment and right when they walked in, Mituna didn't even get a chance to look around when Cronus attacked his lips again, hungrilly. Now they were on his bed that smelled so much like him, hair grease and cigarette smoke. Everything in Mituna's mind had went blank, overfilling with the bliss of being loved by someone, most of all Cronus at that. He felt complete and ultimately happy, he was making Cronus happy also.

Cronus's lips travelled lower, reaching his collarbone and giving it a small kiss before sucking on it roughly. Whimpering, Mituna's back arched up into his touch, his toes curling in his shoes he hadn't even been able to get off. His head was clouded over with all the sudden feeling and pleasure he was recieving, his hurt mind almost unable to take it all in so fast.

His face was flushed red with blush as Cronus pulled his work apron off and shirt up and over his head, leading kisses down his chest. Mituna's long fingers threaded themselves into the greasers hair, pulling him closer to his skin, wanting more. His stomach already ached almost painfully, making him whimper. It was the kind of feeling he had when he was touching himself or looking at bad pictures on the internet that Sollux scolded him for when checking the history. All the feelings he was having, it was all driving him crazy. Cronus grunted and leaned back up, pressing his lips against Mituna's as his hands rubbed up and down his pale sides.

Mituna mewed and tilted his head into the kiss, tugging on some of Cronus's dark locks. Feeling the larger man's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, Mituna let his lips open slightly. Cronus' s tongue immediatly dove in, pressing against Mituna's tongue. Mituna was unsure why he was doing that, having never kissed any one before let alone touched. He allowed it though, pushing back on his tongue, their tongues entwining. This is what people in the hallways did, and it was what they did in those dirty videos. It must be right. He trusted Cronus he was doing the right thing.

As their kiss deeped ever more, Mituna's hands began to explore. They rubbed down Cronus's strong back, then to his front. Slipping into the bigger man's shirt slowly, he rubbed up his chest, feeling his warm skin. Finally they broke away from their passionate kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them. Cronus's dark amathyst eyes stared into Mituna's dualcolored ones, then suddenly Mituna grinned and let out a giggle.

"Thank you.." He said softly. He leaned up and brushed his lips agaisnt Cronus's cheek before he could ask why, smiling up at him. Cronus blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Thanks, chief. But for what? Being super hot and irresistable?" He smirked and sat up, removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. His hands returned to rubbing up and down Mituna's chest as he straddled him. Mituna leaned his chest up into your touch, purring softly in the back of his throat. Reaching his stomach, Mituna giggled and watched you. He layed his arms above his head, his hair falling out of his eyes for once.

"No.. For.. doing all thith.. and being with me now, I like it." He panted softly with a smile. He squirmed a little as Cronus's fingers brushed against the button of his pants, unbuttoning them swiftly and pulling them down to his knees. Mituna's face was red as he continued to watch Cronus. As he slid down Mituna's boxers, the small boy shivered at the cold air that engulfed his lower parts. Cronus's cheeks heated up as his hands brushed up Mituna's length, stroking him gently. Mituna moaned softly and bucked his hips up into your hand, his grip on the sheets tightening.

His hand's wrapped themselves around Mituna's member, pumping him quickly. Mituna was practically melting in his hands, his moans growing in volume as Cronus's pace quickened. The small boy squirmed around in his grasp, gasping as he felt Cronus's lips against the head of his length. Cronus slowly took him into his mouth, only a few inches yet it drove Mituna over the edge.

"C-Cronuthh! Nghhh I-I'm gonna-" He whined loudly when Cronus pulled away, stopping the pleasure as Mituna was right on the verge of reaching his climax. "Wh-What wath that about? Come on!"

"Hold your horses chief, we're just getting to the good part.." Cronus said in a soft quiet voice, his finger reaching up and pushing them against your lips. "How about first you slick these up for me, eh?"

Mituna blushes slightly, opening his mouth and taking the fingers in. He sucked on them, acting suggestive on purpose. His tongue rubbed agaisnt the three fingers, sucking on them gently. He pulled away, the fingers coated in saliva as he grinned triumphly. Cronus smirked back at him, pulling Mituna's pants all the way down and lifting one of his legs to rest on his shoulder.

One of his slicked fingers pressed against Mituna, pushing in slightly. Mituna yelped and clenched the sheets, tensing up. Cronus shooshed him getnly and kissed his thigh, pushing the finger in further. He added another one, earning a groan of pain from the receiver. As he scissored Mituna's tight insides, trying to loosen him up, he continued to shoosh him and whisper kind soft words.

Soon Mituna had became relaxed enough for Cronus to put in the final third finger, making him clench up and wimper, but soon calmed back down. As Mituna had became stretched and loosened enough, Cronus's fingers curved and poked around, as if looking for something. Mituna found the feeling strange and slightly uncomfortable, hoping this wasn't what he was going to have to go through. Cronus's finger brushed against the bundle of nerves he had been searching for, making the fluffy haired boy arch his back and moan loudly. Cronus smirked and pulled his fingers out, causing Mituna to whine.

Mituna looked down to see what was happening to find Cronus on his knees between his legs, unbuttoning his pants. As his pants were quickly pulled down along with his boxers, Mituna could see his rather large erection spring out. He whimpered, wanting him more than ever. Cronus's smile never faded as he pressed himself against Mituna's loosened entrance. He had pulled one of the smaller boys legs up to rest on his shoulder, kissing his thigh to comfort him. A whine escaped Mituna's lips as the tip of Cronus's member made its way into him, Cronus shooshing him ever so slowly making his way into him.

The sheets were clutched tightly, pulling them off the bed as he did so, his groaning soft and showing his pain. Cronus's lips continued to kiss at the leg he was holding over his shoulder, easing himself into his lover slowly and as gently as he could.

"O..Okay. I'm all the way in chief. Tell me when you're ready, okay?" Cronus whispered, earning a quick nod from the small boy. After squirming around and waiting a moment, Mituna finally nodded. Cronus slowly pulled out and thrusted back into him, Mituna yelping but calming down.

His thrusts were slow, but as if he was trying to find something again. Mituna stared at him, his face flushed red. Suddenly, his back arched yet again and he threw back his head, letting out a gasp and moaning. Whatever it was, Cronus had found it and continued to hit that spot, his thrusts getting faster and more aggressive. Mituna whimpered and continued to make small cute sounds as he knew he was nearing his climax again. He reached up, grabbing Cronus's shoulders and pulling himself up to him, pressing himself against his chest as he was bounced in Cronus's lap now.

Mituna's mouns got louder, almost unable to form words as his drool dripped from his chin onto Cronus's sweating chest. Cronus grunted and let out a deep groan, Mituna thought he was near his point too. Mituna's hands grabbed at Cronus's back, leaving marks as he whimpered loudly, throwing his head back and arching his back. Cronus makes a soft moans as he slowed down, making his few thrusts hard. Mituna was drivin over the edge by this, yelling our Cronus's name as he reached his climax, Cronus soon after. He grunted as he filled Mituna with himself, pulling out and plopping down on the matress, pulling Mituna down with him.

It took Mituna a while to catch his breath and realized what he had just done. Him and Cronus had just.. He buried his head into Cronus's neck, wrapping his arms around his middle and snuggling close as he sniffled. Cronus blinked down and patted Mituna's hair.

"What's wrong chief? I didn't like.. hurt you or anything did I?" Cronus asked, slight nervousness in his voice. Mituna shook his head and smiled up at Cronus, a few tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes.

"N-No... I liked it. And I'm happy. I.. I love you Cronuth." Mituna giggled up at Cronus as the bigger male wiped the tears from his face with a smile.

"I love you too chief. Don't worry, I'll split with Meenah right when I see her. I wasn't likin' her much anyways.. she's a bossy little bi-"

"Thhe'th jutht thubborn." Mituna giggled, closing his eyes and sighing. "..Thank you."

Cronus smiles and kisses Mituna's head, hearing the little one's breathing slow down with sleep as he whispered once more into the dark brown hair.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Mituna slowly opened his eyes and looked around groggily. He was pressed against Cronus's chest, feeling sticky and cold. He must have not had heat in his appartment. Cronus was still sleeping, his breathing heavy but quiet. Mituna smiled softly, for now he could look at his face without him saying anything. It looked so peaceful, neither mean or happy. He had fairly thick eyebrows and his dark hair was messed up and probably needed to be washed. Looking down, Mituna saw that Cronus had strong muscles, but not over the top ripped. That would be a little creepy. He could probably pick Mituna up easily, maybe not a chance at picking Kankri's dad up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room that he couldn't have a chance to see in detail. It was very messy, crumbled paper was thrown on the floor and missed the trashcan, a bulky computer against the wall and a dresser. There was a small Tv propped up on the dresser along with a few pictures. He could hear something else though, something in another room.

As he got up, he located his boxers and slipped them on. He looked back at Cronus who still slept, snoring slightly now as he was shifted. He opened the door and walked out to the living room, where the TV was on some history channel. He could hear pots clinking and went to where he thought was the kitchen, hoping there wasn't a raccoon or something. He stepped into the kitchen and immediatly regretted it.

At the table, chewing on some eggs was a small boy, like Sollux's size but with big glasses and brown hair. There was a bright streak of purple in his hair that Mituna thought was funny. They boy's purple eyes were wide as he stared at Mituna, who wondered why he was staring. Then it hit him that he was only wearing his boxers and no doubt had some love marks from the night before. Near the stove was a big man, bigger than Cronus, with a scruffy chin and curly hair that was brushed back, but not with grease. He had the same expression as the smaller boy.

Mituna slowly slid out of the room, the two sets of purple eyes following him as he disappeared out of sight. Mituna turned around and hurried back into Cronus's room, jumping in the bed and crawling under the covers. Cronus's dad, he though it was, scared him a little. And what he thought was his younger brother looked like a scary magic man from a movie.

Cronus grunted at the shaking of the bed and opened his eyes, grabbing his clock from the side table and setting it back down. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He saw the small bundle beside him and patted it, grabbing his own boxers from the floor and slipping them on. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Mituna poked his head out and saw Cronus leave. He was feeling a little cold and wondered if they had missed school. He didn't have any other clothes, so he got up and opened Cronus's dresser, finding a white shirt and putting it on. It was large on him and went to his mid thighs. He found some of his shorts and put them on, having to pull the drawstring to the farthest so it would stay on.

The bathroom door open and Cronus stepped out, his hair brushed back and the little stubble that was had been shaven. He blinked at Mituna and smiled, blushing softly.

"Well don't you look cute chief." He chuckled, coming by to Mituna and wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer as he placed a small kiss on Mituna's lips. Mituna smiled and kissed back gently, then pulled back quickly with his eyes wide.

"Cronuth, there are people out there that look like you, are they your brother'th? Or I guethh dad." He said, and Cronus blinks.

"..Shit. Shit shit shit." Cronus muttered and chuckled dryly. "I forgot.. oh man I bet they heard everything we did last night, this is not good.." Mituna tilted his head and Cronus pulled away, going to his dresser and putting on a shirt. He grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and started to put them on. "Okay, tell me you didn't walk out there naked or anything."

Mituna laughed and sat on Cronus's bed. "Ptthh. No. Although I wath in my boxerth and that wath kinda embarathhing. They had funny faceth." Mituna told him, and Cronus took his hand and led him out the room.

They went into the kitchen and Cronus sat Mituna down at the table, in front of his brother who gave him a strange look. Cronus's dad was still at the stove, cooking sausages that smelled nice. Mituna smiled at Cronus's brother who waved and continued to eat his eggs. Cronus went to the living room and messed with the TV.

After a while, Cronus's dad spoke up. "So.. You're Cronus's.. friend?" he had a gruff voice and he looked at the bushy haired kid at the table. He took a step to the side and put the sausages on a plate, putting it on the table. Eridan took a few and ate them hungrilly as Cronus's dad was making his own plate of sausage and eggs. Mituna nodded and looked around the kitchen. "Well, help yourself to a plate, I made extra. Because well.. my father senses told me too."

"You two wwoke me up." Cronus's brother snapped, then smirked up at Mituna. "It sounded like a girl to me though, so I'm surprised." Mituna could hear a stutter around his words and he grinned.

"I'm not a girl. That wath probably Cronuth." He snickered and heard a shout from said person in the living room. As Cronus walked into the kitchen, picking up a plate with Mituna, who was already putting some food on his plate.

"Hey dad, did we have school today?" Cronus asked, blushing and not looking at his father, knowing too well that they both had heard last night's events.

"No, it's like a blizzard outside. First snow of the season and it came way to fast, the heating's not working." His dad replied and Cronus and Mituna sat down. They all were quiet as they ate, Cronus's brother finishing first and going into the living room. He was wearing pajamas with seahorses on them that made Mituna giggle.

"Oh, Cronuth, I have to call Tholluxth. I think he'th mad at me but I want him to know I'm okay. I wath kinda mean latht night." He puffed his cheeks out and finished his food, putting the plate in the sink and coming back around to sit next to Cronus.

"Sollux is your brother?" Cronus's brother shouted from living room and stomped into the kitchen, smirking. "I can see wwhere he gets his stupid from." Cronus glared at his brother, who stuck his tongue out in response.

Mituna only giggled and shook his head. "No.. Tholluxth ith really thmart. I'm jutht dumb out of randomnethh I think."

"So what's your name, kid?" Mr. Ampora asked, getting seconds. Mituna found that he wasn't that scary after all.

"Mituna Captor." he said with a big smile, swinging his legs under the table. Cronus's brother nodded and went back to the living room. Mr. Ampora squinted at Mituna.

"Sorry about him, Eridan is such a doof." Cronus muttered.

"Captor, you say?" Mr. Ampora asked. "If I recall, I worked with a Captor once. He looked a lot like you too, was he your father?" Mituna shrugged and looked blankly at Cronus's father. "Psiioniic? Yeah we were in an accounting business together." Mituna stared at Mr. Ampora.

"You.. actually knew him?" Mituna smiled brightly. "That'th tho cool! What wath he like?"

Cronus and his father both stared at Mituna quizzically. "You don't know what he was like? Why?" Cronus asked.

Mituna frowned and shrugged. "I don't know.. He never came home from work.. But Tholluxth thayth he'll come back." he smiled again and giggled. "Although he getth mad at me whenever I talk about him. "

Cronus frowned and stood up, putting his plate up and his dad followed suite. Cronus took Mituna's hand and led him back into his room, and Mituna blinked at him confused. Once in there, Cronus handed him a big jacket and his clothes back.

"So you gonna tell me where you live? I think you brother is probably worried about you." Mituna nodded and grabbed Cronus's hand as they put there shoes on. "And you can keep those clothes, I don't mind." He chuckles softly and kisses the top of his head.

"Alright, but they're too big for me." Mituna giggles, blushing softly. Cronus smiled and led him to the door. Mituna stopped before he was pulled to the outside, waving at Eridan before closing the door behind him. He immediatly shivered and clung closer to Cronus.

The streets were covered in blankets of snow, white everywhere. It hurt Mituna's eyes a little. He could see his breath in puff and the snow crunched under their feet. He knew it must have been cold if he was shivering, having Cronus's jacket on. And to think Cronus didn't have a jacket on. He pressed himself closer to the greaser, hoping to warm him up.

It didn't take long to get to Mituna's appartment, Cronus staying out on the steps awkwardly. Mituna blinked and still held tightly onto his hand pulling him into the appartment.

Thankfully the heating was working, yet it was quiet. Mituna looked around and dragged Cronus into the kitchen, where he saw Sollux with his head down in front of the computer. He let go of Cronus's hand to walk over to Sollux and gently shake his shoulders. Sollux jerked up with a start and looked around, seeing Mituna and wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Mituna squealed and tried to squirm out of his grasp, whining loudly.

"Holy thhit Tuna why'd you have to go off like that? I fucking hate you!" Sollux let out a shaky breath and smiled at his brother, letting go of him and ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry man.. uh... Who's that?" He blinks behind Mituna at Cronus.

"Oh, that'th Cronuth. I thaid he wath a meany but he'th actually nicthe!" Cronus pouted a little and Mituna giggled, blushing. He leaned in and whispered in Sollux's ear, a little loud that Cronus overheard. "We kitthhed latht night and did funny thingth!"

"Ch-Chief!" Cronus shouted, blushing brightly and looking away. "I-I uh, I was nice to em' so don't worry eh? Sollux? Nice to uh, meet you." He held his hand out to Sollux who shook his.

"It'th alright. At leatht I know the idiot who decthideth to fuck my brother. How did you even get him to go along with that, he won't even let me hug him." Sollux laughed and turned to Mituna scowling. "You know not to take medicine without me! I thought you were trying to kill yourthelf or thomething!"

"I'm thorry.. I thought I wath getting thick." Cronus snickered and patted Mituna's head.

"Oh you're gettin' there chief, not as thick as me though..~" Cronus whispered in his ear, causing Mituna to blush brightly. Sollux stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck, it'th worthe than I thought. Ugh love birdth." He chuckles and rolls his eyes, going back to his computer. "If you have thex on the bed I'll kill you. If you do, my thide better be in immaculant condition."

Mituna snorts and pokes Sollux's cheek. "I'll make thure to jizzh on your pillow. "

Grabbing Cronus's hand, Mituna led Cronus into the bedroom and got on the bed, grabbing the controller and handing one to him. He turns the TV and the console on and crosses his legs, giggling. Cronus came up behind him and pulled him into his lap, holding his controller near Mituna's stomach. He placed a kiss on Mituna's neck, making him shiver and giggle.

After about an hour later of playing the game, Cronus spoke up. "So chief.. what do you remember of your dad?" He sounded a little unsure when he said it, and Mituna was confused as to why. It wasn't a touchy subject for him like it was with Sollux.

"He would forget a lot, like me. But he wathn't ath dumb ath me, jutht forgetful. And Tholluxth had to remind him to take uth to the thream. I didn't like the thream, it wath tho far away.." He smiles a little. "I know I liked to draw on the floor, and they got mad at me for that. I uthed to have a hiding place in the house and they'd get mad at me for that too."

"A hiding place? Why that?" Cronus asked, laying his head on Mituna's shoulder as he listened.

"Well, I don't know. I liked it tho I wath there a lot. Momma uthed to play in there a lot tho I thought I'd play in there too. I don't know what happened to Momma though, thhe left a long time ago and Daddy thaid thhe went up." He giggles. "Daddy uthed to play around with hith wordth, Tholluxth ith a lot like him. More than me. "

Cronus nodded, playing with Mituna's hands. "He sounds pretty nice. My dad can be a jerk sometimes but he's cool. Your's sounds really cool too." He smiles and nuzzles Mituna's neck, making him giggle again. "Where did you used to live?"

"I athked Tholluxth that oncthe and he got mad. But he said in a foretht outthide of town, we got a paper on it thomewhere." He smiles and sighs softly. "We thould like, thneak away from Thollux and try and find it again, maybe Daddy'th there."

Smiling sadly, Cronus nodded. "Maybe."


End file.
